Don't Know What To Expect
by Because-You-Live
Summary: After coming home from a "date", Mordecai can not believe what Rigby's done this time. Rigby thinks he brought a "friend", but Mordecai thinks otherwise.


So this is what happens when you put Regular Show with boredom. You get this! This is my first attempt at it. I'm scared it didn't get them the way they are but I did my best! If you don't like it I'm sorry! Also if my grammar is terrible, well then I'm sorry again T_T

NOTE: *I DO NOT OWN REGULAR SHOW OR ITS CHARACTERS  
*ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE HUMANIZED! IN THIS FIC  
*THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE A BOYXBOY FIC  
*FOR NOW ITS GOING TO BE "T" RATED FOR NOW...I'M NOT SURE IF I WANT "T" OR "M" SO COULD YOU GIVE ME IDEAS PLEASE?  
*READ & REVIEW,, PRETTY PLEASE

AND ENJOY :)

* * *

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't freakin' believe it. For what he witnessed in front of him was the most terrifying and tragic picture he's ever seen.

Mordecai had just gotten home from a hang-out with Margaret. It was one of the best nights ever! It felt like he was getting closer and closer to kissing her soon…finally, but he kept failing every time. He wasn't sure if they were officially a couple yet. It bugged the _hell_ out of him, though he pushed that aside and thought that it was just cool to be with her, you know? But that's not important right now! What _is_ important was this horrifying scene in his home!

Rigby, his best friend, was sitting on the on the right side of the couch in the living room playing their videogames. But he wasn't alone, oooohh how he wasn't. Rigby was playing videogames….with out him…and with someone else!

That wasn't the worse part. What was worse was _who_ it was. It was _him_…_Jeremy_!

Mordecai hated this guy! Ever since Jeremy and his friend Chad tried to steal Rigby and his jobs away from them! They never saw them again after that day. Not that they really cared or anything cause, you know, they hated them. But what Mordecai can't understand was why _he _was here? Of all the people in the world why Jeremy? He wasn't fly! Mordecai is way more fly than Jeremy was!

"….uh, dude?" he said out loud. Rigby turned from the TV screen for a second and glanced at his best friend.

"Oh, hey man you're back" Rigby gave him a quick smile and went back to his game "Sooooo how was it?"

"Fine…."

"You don't sound fine dude. What happened? Oh! I know I bet you messed up or something and you're just saying that the date was 'fine', am I right?" Rigby snickered to himself. Mordecai was easy to read sometimes.

"It wasn't a date Rigby, we were just hanging out" Mordecai replied"

"Sure…"

A vein popped on Mordecai's forehead, but ignored the comment and got back to his problem.

"Uhhh…Rigby"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Playing videogames! I'm in the zone…"

"I can see that…but that's not what I'm really asking"

"Well what are you trying to ask me then, dude?"

_'Really? Is it not obvious?'_ Mordecai thought to himself. The vein in his forehead was about to twitch at how clueless his friend can be. Can't he see that he's playing _their_ videogames with the enemy! Mordecai took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Dude, what I mean is what are you doing…with _him_?" Mordecai tried to make it clear enough this time.

"Oh you mean Jeremy? Yeah, I figured you'd freak out about him being here"

"If you knew then why is he here?"

"'Cause we're kind of friends now" Jeremy had replied for Rigby.

That broke it, "What do you mean you're friends now? Are you serious?"

"Man calm down, really. Listen it's not like I betrayed you or anything. Believe me I had same reaction when I bumped into him today"

"Yup…" Jeremy trailed off with a slight smile on his face. The vein was popping even more now!

"Well…How did you two meet up exactly?"

"Oh yeah! Okay, so I went to the coffee shop to get a snack and junk when all of a sudden…Jeremy was there! I was in attack mode, don't worry, but then we got to talking and realized that he's really cool! Chad too, but he wasn't there. So then after all that I asked if he wanted to hang-out here since you were on you're little date" Rigby explained.

"It was not a date! I keep telling you that!"

"Yeah, yeah…so did you finally do it?"

Mordecai realized what Rigby was asking then looked away with a slight pout and blush on his face. Rigby glanced back at him since he never said anything back.

"Ah dude you failed? That's lame"

"Shut up! I don't want to talk about it!" Mordecai's face got redder from embarrassment, even more when he heard quiet laughter from the two on the couch. "Rigby, I just do get why you think this guy it cool enough to be a friend. Don't you remember what he and his little friend did back then?"

"Yeah, but I let it alone, you know? Besides, that was a long time ago. I almost forgot about completely" Mordecai rolled his eyes and was heading upstairs.

"Whatever I'm going to bed…"

"'K night dude!" Rigby yelled out to Mordecai so he could hear him.

Mordecai made it through the hallway and went into his room. He plopped onto his bed and looked straight up at the ceiling.

_'What the hell is wrong with him? Rigby should know that I really, really, really, REALLY hate that guy' _Mordecai put a hand to his head. His head was throbbing. He must have gained a headache from that conversation. It was so annoying. _'How does Rigby expect me to get along with Jeremy? It's never gonna work out right. I'm sure he hates me just as much as I hate him. That's no lie"_

Mordecai ruffled the top of his head. Light-blue hairs ran through his fingers so it would get rid of his annoying headache. He let out a heavy sigh. He sat up for a second to lose the blue hoodie he was wearing and lied back down, shifting to his side to face the wall.

_'Whatever…I'll deal with it tomorrow or something'_ He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. He didn't know what would happen if Jeremy stayed a friend, but he didn't want to find out.

* * *

Okay, okay I'm ready! Give it to me straight! I just hoped you viewers liked it is all. Do let me know if it should be "T" or "M" :)


End file.
